And Suddenly, nothing happened
by Winona Lighteyes
Summary: AU. OOC. In un mondo dove Voldemort non è mai esistito, e la pace regna da anni, Harry Potter, ragazzo inglese cresciuto in Olanda assieme agli zii, si prepara al rientro nel paese natio. Pace non significa a quanto pare 'mondo idilliaco', soprattutto in un mondo dove il pregiudizio regna sovrano. Pessimo riassunto. R


**Vi avevo promesso che l'avrei riscritto... e l'ho fatto. Molti di voi saranno un po' perplessi, ma mi sento di dire che questa è una versione migliore. Il capitolo due e tre sono pronti, e saranno postati entro martedì così che per dicembre saremo pronti a procedere.  
Grazie a tutti coloro che mi supportano e per favore fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate =D******

And Suddenly.. nothing Happened (but it happened suddenly!)**  
****  
E il 31 Luglio iniziò male..**

La mattina del 31 luglio si preannunciava inconsuetamente assolata nella regione di Drenthe.

Era stata un'estate piuttosto umida e piovosa in Netherland, non particolarmente fuori dal normale ma abbastanza perché le piccole cittadine che erano situate sotto la Grande Diga potessero osservare un po' preoccupati i canali, insolitamente rigonfi d'acqua piovana. Infatti, era noto che le grandi piogge sarebbero arrivate a settembre e l'idea di dover rinforzare gli argini era diventato un comune luogo di conversazione. Anziani e giovani potevano essere visti fissare la Diga di tanto in tanto, senza motivo apparente, quasi a voler confermare fosse ancora lì.

Pertanto, quell'improvviso caldo intermezzo era il benvenuto per interrompere la serie di precipitazioni incessanti che sembrava aver colpito senza pietà i centri abitati olandesi.

L'unico paesino che non si curava assolutamente di quello che per la popolazione Babbana poteva considerarsi un grosso problema, era il minuscolo paesino di Flattenburg.

In realtà, c'era ben poco che gli abitanti di Flattenburg trovassero problematico, anzi; c'era ben poco che gli abitanti di Flattenburg trovassero _interessante_. Per quanto riguardasse il fuori, perlomeno.

I paesani erano felici così, ignoranti dei problemi altrui e immersi nei loro; perché certamente gli estranei non avrebbero capito i loro problemi, e loro per primi non capivano quelli degli estranei.

C'era infatti, intorno a Flattenburg, un qualcosa di diverso. Non troppo, ma abbastanza diverso da poter considerare il paese completamente alieno a Drenthe, e a tutti i canoni della normalità.

Forse era dovuto all'assoluta mancanza di turisti, mancanza dovuta al fatto che quasi nessuno sapesse che il paese esisteva.

Se una qualunque persona infatti, sulla strada che congiunge Groningen al Parco Nazionale di De Alde Feanen, avesse sporto il naso dal finestrino della vettura, avrebbe sicuramente visto una distesa di campi incontaminata, una vista incantevole, ma decisamente nulla di lontanamente somigliante a un villaggio.

Flattenburg, però, c'era.

Dall'Acquitrino, che da anni costituiva il Parco Nazionale, all'imbocco della statale per Groningen, si diramavano varie stradine ciottolate, lastricate di pietrisco grigio e sassi di fiume, sulle quali facevano capolino botteghe dai colori vivaci e dalla mercanzia curiosa.

Apotecari e farmacie si accavallavano a negozi di abiti a dir poco stravaganti, cedendo il passo a deliziose sale da the coperte di trine e pizzi all'uncinetto, o a negozi di accessori che promettevano, sulle vetrine luccicanti, calderoni autorimescolanti, gufi di ogni forma e dimensione e, per la gioia degli increduli esseri umani, manici di scopa.

Al centro della piazza, dove la fontana monumento della cittadina zampillava allegramente, si affacciavano l'Ufficio Postale, il Raccordo ICW per la Regolarizzazione dei Mezzi di Trasporto e la Libreria, l'unica del paese.

Proseguendo per le strade, man mano che si giungeva verso l'esterno del 'centro', si potevano notare abitazioni stravaganti sormontate da decine di comignoli, ma nessuna poteva battere in stravaganza la dimora Dursley, che si trovava proprio al margine della città, all'ingresso dell'Acquitrino.

A prima vista, magari da molto lontano, sembrava un fungo cresciuto a dismisura, ma più ci si avvicinava, più sembrava essere un tremendo aborto architettonico. Il tetto era tozzo e rotondo, enorme, e i muri decisamente troppo stretti per un tetto simile. Era come se qualcuno avesse fatto alla casa uno scherzo di pessimo gusto, e attaccato sulle travi un gigantesco sombrero. La porta era meravigliosamente anonima rispetto alle finestre, che erano disposte a caso su tutte le pareti. Da una di esse un albero dagli enormi frutti rossi galleggianti sbucava impudente, sorreggendo parte del tetto con i suoi rami e sormontandolo con altri.

Nel giardino verdeggiante, tra i cespugli di piante talmente curiose che persino i vicini di casa ogni tanto osservavano con gli occhi sgranati, uno spaventapasseri vestito in divisa troneggiava immobile, perfettamente inutile nel suo abito grigio polvere da maggiordomo.

La cosa assolutamente affascinante di quella casa era, comunque, che niente sarebbe mai apparso troppo equivoco in quel contesto; come se fosse perfettamente normale assistere, solo e soltanto in quel posto, all'apparizione di Agrippa in persona, o a una banda di Gnomi aderenti a un sindacato.

Infatti, quella mattina di quel 31 luglio 1997, quando il sole per la prima volta da giorni sfidò la fitta coltre di nubi pesanti che aveva attanagliato il paese da settimane, nessuno si stupì dello stropicciarsi dell'albero, del rifiorire delle piante alla velocità di un Gytrash in corsa e della voce stridula della Signora Dursley che riecheggiava tra le mura della casa.

Harry Potter si svegliò con un sospiro, strappato a forza dal Regno di Morfeo dal famigliare suono della zia, che tra un verso di disapprovazione a un 'cip cip' d'incoraggiamento, chiamava dal pian terreno.

Si stirò pigramente, tirò le coperte, e sfregandosi la faccia a palmi aperti si guardò allo specchio. Era uno straccio; nonostante avesse dormito quasi nove ore filate si notavano ancora le borse agli occhi dovute alla mancanza di sonno protratta nel tempo. Il volto era pallido, ma stava riacquistando colore.

Il giorno prima, di ritorno dall'Accademia dopo 16 ore ininterrotte di treno, aveva avuto un aspetto decisamente peggiore.

Un nuovo richiamo della zia lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri, e lo fece affrettare al bagno per darsi una ripulita.

Si accorse a malapena del cugino che lo sorpassava in corridoio per andare in cucina, e con lo stesso sguardo vacuo lo raggiunse venti minuti dopo.

Dudley Dursley stava parlando fittamente col padre, Vernon, mentre zia Petunia stava sbattendo in padella una quantità ridicola di uova.

Allo stesso tempo il bacon sfrigolava allegramente nella padella accanto, mentre la donna agitava la bacchetta assieme al cucchiaio di legno, facendo rimbalzare il cibo direttamente nel piatto dei famigliari. Fuori dalla finestra, lo spaventapasseri stava cercando di stendere dei panni particolarmente riottosi su un filo sottile, appeso e fissato senza pietà da un ramo dell'albero al davanzale della finestra, sotto lo sguardo ironico di un paio di corvi che, approfittando della distrazione dell'uomo di paglia, avevano rubato un paio di frutti.

- **Buongiorno** – fece Harry assonnato, prendendo un piatto, una sedia e mettendosi accanto a Dudley, che lo salutò con un colpo sul braccio prima di tornare a parlare col padre dell'argomento del giorno, la Preselettiva di Quidditch della sera scorsa, Transilvania VS Perù.

- **Buongiorno, Harry **– rispose zia Petunia, scodellando uova e pancetta nel suo piatto. – **Spero tu abbia avuto il tempo di riprenderti, sembravi un cadavere ieri, ma immagino sia normale… quella scuola è così lontano **– sospirò lei, scrutandolo in viso soffermandosi leggermente preoccupata sui cerchi neri intorno agli occhi del ragazzo

– **Zia, è la migliore scuola nei paraggi, e poi sono solo quaranta ore di treno; anzi, questa volta solo sedici, abbiamo saltato le fermate a Grossberg e abbiamo preso la Linea Diretta, invece di scendere in Baviera prima di risalire. **– Interruppe lui, ingoiando un boccone di uova e mandandolo giù rapidamente.

- **Lo so, lo so, non pensare che lo dica tanto per dire. E lungi da me impedirti di salutare i tuoi amici, ovviamente! Ma il viaggio è sempre stancante, e voi dormite solo sei ore al giorno in quel posto. Due settimane di vacanza non sono assolutamente sufficienti! **– ritorse lei, contrariata, scodellando sul tavolo delle aringhe fatte sul momento e dei toast. – **Meno male che questa è l'ultima volta. Dormirò più tranquilla sapendoti più vicino a casa, senza contare che ti vedrò a Natale, a Capodanno, per le feste… - **

**-** **Comunque, ragazzo –** si intromise zio Vernon, dopo aver preso un sorso di caffè dalla sua tazza, - **Buon Compleanno. Diciassette anni sono un traguardo importante! –** e mosse in una smorfia, l'equivalente di un sorriso, i suoi baffi cespugliosi.

- **E' vero** – concordava la zia, mentre si sedeva a tavola a sua volta e si serviva di the – **L'unico peccato è che oggi lo passeremo all'ICW. Mi spiace, sul serio –** ripeté per l'ennesima volta ai due ragazzi – **Se ci **_**fosse **_** un modo per ritardare la partenza sapete che lo faremmo, ma dobbiamo assolutamente raggiungere il professor Scamander entro la fine del mese. E' un vero peccato che sia proprio oggi – **.

- **Lo so zia Petunia, è solo che non avrei voluto lasciare proprio all'ultimo anno, stavo per dare i miei NEWT. **-

- **Puoi darli da privatista **– propose Dudley – **Tanto l'Accademia non conferisce i NEWT comunque, potresti studiare a casa mentre viaggiamo e poi presentarti a giugno all'ICW inglese -**

Il mormorio d'assenso di Harry fu smorzato da un secco '**Assolutamente no!**' dei due genitori.

- **Non se ne parla ragazzi, Harry andrà a scuola quest'anno. E' il suo ultimo anno e come tale va frequentato. – **il tono del patriarca era irremovibile.

Harry alzò un sopracciglio, confuso – **Scusa zio, ma è già scomodo da qui, frequentare l'Accademia da oltremare mi sembra un po' eccessivo –**

E poi, qualcosa nello sguardo degli zii gli fece capire. – **Ah, frequenterò un'altra scuola, quindi** –

La zia sorrise conciliante – **Non è così male come sembra dopo tutto, tutta la nostra famiglia è andata a Hogwarts prima del Grande Viaggio! – **Era palesemente contenta che il nipote frequentasse gli stessi luoghi dei genitori – **Non è a più di sei ore di treno da Londra, unica fermata tra l'altro. E prima che tu dica qualcosa ti assicuro che molti professori sono completamente up-to-date. Magari non proprio agli standard della vecchia scuola, ma alcuni insegnano da una vita e con la loro assistenza sono certa che passerai i tuoi esami con colori brillanti e anche più. – **lo rassicurò.

- **Il professor Silente è un amico di famiglia, -** rincarò la dose Vernon – **una persona di cui puoi fidarti, e poi ho sentito dire che persino la tua insegnante, Miss Marìa, si sta trasferendo là. **–

Questo era interessante. Non che Harry l'avrebbe vista di persona, visto che la donna era una rinomata insegnante di Divinazione che lui per ovvi motivi non frequentava, ma il fatto che Miss Maria per prima si fosse trasferita dal suo lavoro strapagato in un paese tendenzialmente bigotto era un avvenimento insolito. Probabilmente sotto c'erano venti motivi diversi, ma in fondo non era poi un dettaglio così essenziale.

Il ragazzo quindi annuì, non sarebbe valsa la pena comunque cercare di ribattere. Non era personale, era lavoro, e sapeva che potendo i suoi zii avrebbero rifiutato.

- **Guarda il lato positivo – **lo incoraggiò Zia Petunia con un sorriso – **Almeno hai già le valigie pronte.**


End file.
